Crónica de una absurda obsesión
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Un día, Tendou comprobó que hasta Wakatoshi podía obsesionarse con tonterías. [Ushijima/Tendou].


**Haikyuu!** © Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **Crónica de una absurda obsesión**

 **. .**

 **.**

Tendou comprobó que hasta Wakatoshi podía obsesionarse con tonterías.

Todo comenzó una tarde, cuando hacía dos meses más o menos que habían adoptado aquella rutina (no desagradable). Las cosas eran así: se habían graduado de la preparatoria y habían ido a universidades diferentes. Una de Tokio había raptado al chico milagroso, mientras que el monstruo adivino había decidido quedarse en Miyagi. Este último, al principio, viajaba a la capital cada mes, para ver al otro. Contactaban constantemente por mail o, cuando podían, Skype. Un tiempo después, sin saber por qué, empezó a ir cada semana. Charlaban —mayoritariamente era sólo Tendou quien hablaba— de lo que fuera que les hubiera sucedido esos días. Algunas veces, se quedaba sólo durante unos minutos; otras, durante largas horas. La universidad no le permitía quedarse a pasar la noche y esas cosas, y los fines de semana ya los tenía ocupados. Así que con eso se contentaba.

Fue en una de esas cuando Tendou perdió la cabeza y empezó a hacerse ideas locas, como que Wakatoshi _podría_ llegar a verse sexy si usara esa camisa informal, con los primeros botones desabrochados, más seguido. O que _podría_ sonar algo tierno, cuando le decía —en tono neutro, claro— que era una pena que él hubiera abandonado el vóley con aquellas grandes habilidades. O que _tal vez..._ Wakatoshi podría empezar a gustarle. Mucho.

Entonces... Una cosa llevó a la otra, y Satori se lanzó a besarlo desesperadamente, una tarde en la que Ushiwaka lo recibió con el pelo mojado y un embriagante aroma a jabón y desodorante masculino. _Cielos_. ¿Quién podría contenerse ante algo semejante?

Luego de eso, cada vez que se encontraban, invertían su valioso tiempo comiéndose la boca e intercambiando torpes caricias en el cómodo sofá, hasta que los labios se les hincharan y casi no pudieran respirar. Tendou proponía y Wakatoshi, sorpresivamente, concedía, no permitiéndole opacarlo. El as respondía con besos igual de demandantes y voraces. Y, con ello, terminaba de enloquecer a Tendou.

Y así, la mencionada tarde llegó. El pelirrojo había decidido que quería avanzar de sólo besos y roces por sobre la ropa, por lo que empezó a pasar su lengua húmeda sobre el grueso cuello de Ushijima. Oírlo proferir sonidos extraños y roncos había sido lo mejor que le sucedió en muchísimo tiempo. Sus latidos se desbocaron y solo le quedó maldecir en voz baja, mientras disfrutaba. Incitó al as a ubicarse encima de él —porque también quería recibir un poco—, mientras se iba recostando más en el sofá. Como él era más larguirucho, tuvieron problemas para invertir posiciones, por lo que terminó encima del control remoto y provocó que el aburrido partido de fútbol que estaban viendo se cambiara. Ahora, veían un canal en el que pasaban una película o algo, que, al parecer, se trataba de zombies y toda la cosa, porque había sangre cayendo a borbotones y tipos horrendos en harapos que balbuceaban cosas sin sentido y caminando casi a rastras. Ello los desconcentró completamente. Tendou estalló en carcajadas muy poco discretas, y Ushijima se apartó lentamente de él y su escándalo.

Satori era de los que cuando les daba un ataque que risa, necesitaban varios minutos para recomponerse, así que le tomó un largo rato volver a la normalidad, tiempo en el que Wakatoshi terminó prestando más atención de la que debería a aquello en la TV. Y allí... surgió. Terminó interesándose en todo ese rollo.

El prácticamente invencible as inició una nueva y rara _obsesión_.

Solo un poco bastó. Era la primera vez que Tendou lo veía concentrarse tanto en algo que no fuera voleibol. Parecía genuinamente interesado, al punto de hacer unos cuantos comentarios al respecto, lo que obviamente no sucedía muy a menudo.

Al pelirrojo lo hizo reír muchísimo, pero también lo enterneció. No pudo quitarse de la mente la expresión de un Wakatoshi ciertamente... _infantil_.

Entonces, Semi (por ser de su misma universidad) fue el alma inocente y desafortunada que tuvo que soportarlo hablar de ello cada día.

 _«Te lo digo, Eita-kun. Podría encuadrar su expresión y colocarla en mi oficina cuando me gradúe»._

Al setter sólo le quedó suspirar. Nunca había podido leer del todo a Satori y, de hecho, a Ushijima tampoco. Era como si ambos fueran monstruos. Ni siquiera le sorprendía el hecho de que siguieran viéndose como si fueran... _pareja_.

Así que mencionó que la única cosa con éxito y que tratara de zombies que conocía era _The Walking Dead._

A Tendou pareció habérsele encendido una lamparita. Una serie sonaba bien para pasar el tiempo.

En la próxima reunión, convenció a Wakatoshi para empezar a verla por internet. Cada vez que se encontraban, veían cuantos capítulos eran capaces de terminar, hasta que llegara la hora en que el pelirrojo tuviera que marcharse. Sin darse cuenta, habían ido de temporada en temporada sumamente rápido. Hasta que Tendou notó que _extrañaba_ el calor corporal de Wakatoshi. Semana tras semana y ni un mísero beso volvió a haber.

Al comienzo, no dijo nada, porque al fin y al cabo, a él también le atraía la serie. _Pero_. Eso no significaba que quisiera ser ignorado por siempre.

Una noche, cuando no les quedó de otra que empezar a seguirla por la televisión —porque habían alcanzado los estrenos de temporada—, el monstruo adivino, todo caliente y necesitado, casi tuvo que rogar por la atención de Ushijima. Lo besó como pudo, pero éste último correspondía a todo con menos ímpetu de lo habitual. Como si estuviera distante, o expectante a algo más.

Entonces, los comerciales cesaron y todo se llenó del ambiente sombrío que indicaba que el nuevo capítulo acababa de iniciar. Wakatoshi despegó bruscamente sus labios de los de Tendou. Se alejó completamente, cortando todo contacto, para simplemente concentrar su atención en la TV.

Satori resopló. Harto, tomó el control y presionó "mudo". Wakatoshi giró el rostro hacia él, muy rápido, como si lo acusara de cometer algún delito.

—¿Es en serio, Wakatoshi-kun?

El aludido lo observó y, ansioso, envió una mirada fugaz al televisor también.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mírate —espetó—. ¿Cuándo fue, exactamente, que decidimos cambiar de papeles?

El as seguía mirándolo sin entender nada. Desconcertado. Tendou colocó los ojos en blanco y, finalmente, apagó la TV. Ushijima se inquietó.

—Bien. Vas a tener que elegir entre estar conmigo o ver tu jodida serie —explicó—, porque no puedo tolerar ser ignorado. Y tú estás peor que yo, cuando me dio la fiebre _Tokyo Ghoul_.

Wakatoshi parpadeó varias veces.

—No estoy ignorándote.

Tendou rió con absoluta ironía.

—¡Acabas de preferir esa mugre antes que besarme! ¿Prefieres que ya ni siquiera te bese de ahora en más?

El rematador levantó las cejas.

—Entiendo. Así que no puedo besarte mientras vemos TWD. Y tengo que escoger.

—¡Lógico!

—No... me la pongas tan difícil, Tendou.

El bloqueador, incrédulo, bufó...

—Que te den, Wakatoshi-kun. Eres un maldito bastardo. ¡Vas a elegir la serie, ¿verdad?!

Ushijima frunció los labios y el entrecejo, un poco.

—¿Tampoco podemos hacer otras cosas mientras la vemos?

Satori rodó los ojos. Su paciencia se esfumaba.

—¡Oh! Y como... ¿qué cosas? Porque no sería nada genial tomarnos de las manos o hacernos mimos mientras tus personajes se desangran o mueren, ¿o sí? Qué sé yo. A lo sumo puedo hacerte una mamada. No mataríamos el momento, creo.

Sonrió triunfante, esperando una reacción interesante en el otro.

Wakatoshi, contrario a lo que Tendou imaginó, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí está bien.

El larguirucho abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Rió levemente, mientras se dejaba caer del sofá, hasta quedar acostado sobre la alfombra. Ushijima, que no parecía ser capaz de entender un sarcasmo nunca, se acostó junto a él, aun sin entender nada.

Lo miró a los ojos, profundamente.

 _Dios_.

Y Tendou, con taquicardia y una sarta de maldiciones reprimidas, a esas alturas se encontraba completamente enternecido. _Joder_. Que lo había escogido a él.

Se besaron apasionadamente durante largos segundos, pero sin la necesidad de pasar a más.

Al rato, Tendou le indicó que se ubicara nuevamente sobre el sofá y él hizo lo propio, antes de volver a encender el televisor. Todavía quedaba gran parte del capítulo por ver, y unos minutos más antes de que Tendou tuviera que marcharse.

A la mierda todo.

Entonces, ya sólo la siguieron viendo, mientras realmente se tomaban de las manos, y Tendou se apoyaba en el hombro de un concentrado Ushijima; porque al final no fue una idea tan descabellada.

Eventualmente, llegarían al final de temporada y tendrían que esperar otros largos meses antes de volver a verla. Y era genial, después de todo. Quizá no tanto como _Shingeki no kyojin_ o _HunterxHunter_ , pero era entretenida.

Y no estaba mal. Eso de ver a Wakatoshi casi emocionándose por cosas de lo más estúpidas.

Le daban ganas de ver más facetas ocultas suyas.

Además, el amor vuelve un poco idiota a la gente. Aunque ambos ya lo fueran.

.

.

.

 **—** **Fin—**

 **Nota:** Y aquí va mi primer (y horrible) UshiTen.

Primero que nada, esto iba dedicado a _Leiram_ por el intercambio de San Valentín que hicimos en un grupo del whatsApp (hace casi un mes, lol). No sé por qué se me ocurrió publicarla ahora. Quizá porque encontré un pequeño hueco y quería avisar que no he muerto (aún).

Espero que esta pendejada les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, porque, como se lo dije a Mariel, estoy 100% segura de que no es ni la mitad de genial de lo que esperaba. Pero _en fin_. Soy la peor con los universos alternos fantasiosos, por eso tuve que hacer esto en vez del apocalipsis zombie que ella quería. _Sorry_. Ni siquiera he visto TWD. Y ahora la tengo como asignatura pendiente.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
